Special Card Machine
Special Card Machine ---- Special Card Machine requires the Special Token to get a card. You are assured of at least a 3-star card in this machine. Special Tokens are normally awarded after reaching the end of specific quest areas. After 10 turns, the machine becomes fully charged, increasing the probability of getting a higher rarity card on the next turn. *''Note that it is possible to get multiple copies of the same card.'' Duration Unlimited by Race Human(H): 62 Monster(M): 62 Robot®: 62 of Cards Human 3-star Andy, Cursed Sword Hero Azel, Shotel Invader Knight Lord Daren Musashi, Twinblade Demon Damad, Battle-Axe King Theodoric, Devil Knight Roberto, Imperial Knight Jack, Marvelous Gambler Duren, Royal Knight Archer Albert, Cold Hunter Veo, Violet Musketeer Welt, Green Musketeer Range, Orange Musketeer Anna, Rose Enchantress Owen, Great Holy Seer Wallace, Meteor Sage Ashe, Dancing Oracle Malik, Shrewd Strategist Claude, The Diviner (A) Claude, The Diviner (B) Aisha, Forest Keeper (A) Aisha, Forest Keeper (B) Sarah, Jewel Dancer (A) Sarah, Jewel Dancer (B) Luke, Death's Lancer (A) Luke, Death's Lancer (B) Dan, Fiery Giant (A) Dan, Fiery Giant (B) Mattea, Evil Shaman (A) Mattea, Evil Shaman (B) Clave, Eerie Native (A) Clave, Eerie Native (B) Ling, War Dancer (A) Ling, War Dancer (B) Loreta, Ice Mage (A) Loreta, Ice Mage (B) Leon, Holy Hero (A) Leon, Holy Hero (B) Tomoe, Gale Warrior Sibyl, Spirit Deity Bastet, Royal Priestess Ron, Double Sword Master Altair, Legendary Hero 4-star Alex, Golden Knight Rose, Flower Trio Gilliam, Gigantic Knight Hanzo, One-eyed Assassin Marius, Thunder Wizard Lily, Flower Trio Hannibal, Star Sage Marinus, Zodiacal Oracle Cosmos, Flower Trio Pallene, Verdict Apostle Han, Windlasher 5-star Duke, Heroic King Zelgius, Dragon Cavalier Melissa, Demon Witch Raymond, Sun King Dracul, Evil Warrior Alexander, Aurora Knight Asura, Demon Ninja Jeanne, Death Charmer Monster 3-star Goblin Centurion Dracula Undead Horse Antian Swordsman Lycanthrope Heavy Armored Goblin Phantom Knight Dragon Rat Drunken Master Dog Elemental Birdman Star Harpy Moon Harpy Sun Harpy Centaur Sniper Ghost Horse Dryad Morph Fairy Lorelei Crystal Lady (A) Crystal Lady (B) Dryad Grove (A) Dryad Grove (B) Orb Mermaid (A) Orb Mermaid (B) Spear Antian (A) Spear Antian (B) Fire Dragon (A) Fire Dragon (B) Elegant Harpy (A) Elegant Harpy (B) Ambersaurus (A) Ambersaurus (B) Master Tiger (A) Master Tiger (B) Snow Lady (A) Snow Lady (B) Draco, The Guardian (A) Draco, The Guardian (B) Great Wing Snake Dragon Peryton Bishop Mummy Full Metal Bison Brave Dragon 4-star Goblin Berserker Stheno Minotaur Golden Bat Pegasus Euryale Bird of Paradise Mermaid Queen Medusa Cocytus Hippogricorn 5-star Demon King Phantom Chariot Demon Venus Red Phoenix Crimson Belial Goblin Arch-Knight Noble Calamity Necromancer Robot 3-star Hammer Ogretron Burning Crocbot Constructi-Weapon Bastard Knight Hurricane Drillbot Castle Buildron Lanternbot Red Wing Ballistic Missilebot Cannon Hopper Clay Golem Alpha Clay Golem Beta Clay Golem Gamma The Great Sniperbot Lightron Heal Pod Clamshell Robot Recovery Tank Crystal Booster (A) Crystal Booster (B) Energy Shooter (A) Energy Shooter (B) Orb Battle Droid (A) Orb Battle Droid (B) Spinning Stinger (A) Spinning Stinger (B) Fire Blaster (A) Fire Blaster (B) Magic Golem (A) Magic Golem (B) Megalosaurus (A) Megalosaurus (B) Assault Battle Droid (A) Assault Battle Droid (B) Snow Stormer (A) Snow Stormer (B) Thousand Sword (A) Thousand Sword (B) Accelerator Droid Tune Arm Ankh Pawn Acubens Machina Weapon 4-star Gale Knight Ogretron Attacker Angeloid Magic Core Lightning Racer Destroyer Falcon Healer Angeloid Perfect Pod Shining Tank Supporter Angeloid Dioneta Anello Angelo 5-star Striker Justice Crush Spider Final Weapon Executioner Bravery Weapon Paladin Ogretron Aurum Phantom Necro Ogretron Category:Card Machine